Transformers Animated: Part Robot Part Human
by Hiei's Numberone Fangirl
Summary: When Sari's bestfriend comes to live with her and the Autobots. WIll it be al fun and games or drama and death! Ocx?
1. Chapter 1

Sari walk out of her fathers building, use to be building, (she was sneaking them from the building) with a bag full of food. Bread, chips, and a soda. She stopped and looked around before she run across the street and down an alley. There stood a girl. She looked about 5'5, she had her arms crossed and her back turned to the red hair girl.

"Hey, N.G.", Sari said as she walk over to the girl in darkness.

The girl turned around and had pure red eyes. She was wearing a purple and black ninja outfit. It crossed her chest, showing it off, she wear a black mask that covered her mouth, her hair was green, and she had one cover her left eye, and looked at the little girl and bowed.

"Hello, Young Sari." She said in an elegant voice looking at the girl.

Sari smiled and handed her the food. The older girl took it, and looked at it.

"Thank you. You always bring me food." She said as she walked over to Sari and bent down giving her a hug. The red hair girl hugged her back smiling.

"Anything for a friend, like you, N.G." Sari said as she grabbed the green haired girl, pulling her out the of the alley. The green hair girl looked around, before letting her and Sari continue walking.

"Lovely day to day, Yes?" N.G. asked as she let Sari drag her to an area green and lushes. Kids where playing on the jungle-jim, swinging on the swings, and sliding down the slide.

"Ya. It is." Sari said as she sat down on the ground, looking up at her ninja friend. The ninja follow suit and sat down opening up her bag. She put on a mask covering her face, but not the mouth part and pulled the mouth mask off and started eating the bread. Sari laughed as she pulled out the soda and opened it giving it to the female ninja.

"Thank you, Sari." She said as she finished the bread and started drinking the soda. Sari grabbed the chips opened them as she lay down on the ground, munching on chips as she looked up at the sky. N.G. lay down as well, looking up at the sky to.

"Sari…." N.G, said as she continued to look up at the sky.

"Ya, N.G.?" Sari said looking at her friend.

"Thanks for helping me out, a lot." N.G. said as she put her arm out, stretching it towards the sky. "Even these items that were my arms and legs..." she continued as she moved her leg.

Sari looked at her and smiled, tackling her into a hug. N.G. was taking back and looked at her.

"You don't have to say thank you, N.G." Sari said as she smiled towards her. "I'm gonna always help you out. Your one of my best friends in the whole world." She said as she smiled resting her head on her chest. "Beside…you're like an older sister, but I would like you to meet my friends the Autobots ya know." Sari said as she was giving her puppy eyes. N.G. look at her and sighed nodding her head as Sari jump up pulling on the girls arm dragging her to see the Autobots.

Sari pulled out her phone and click on of the callers.

"Hello? Bumblebee!" Sari said as looked left then right before crossing the street.

"Ya, I'm coming home and bringing a friend! She is really, really awesome!" Sari said as she pulled the green hair girl, who kept looking at a blue car watching them.

"Sari…." She spoke quietly a little. Sari didn't hear her; she was still talking to her friend Bumblebee. N.G. sighed as she picked up the girl and run right into the street dodging cars, left and right. Sari started screaming, with ended the call with Bumblebee.

"What...What's wrong N.G.?" Sari screamed as she was holding on to N.G.

N.G. looked back to see the blue car had disappear. She put her finger over Sari's mouth, telling her to hush, while making their way to the ware house with Sari pointing in directions.

*few minutes later*

N.G. put Sari down as they came to the warehouse; she looked around as she felt, shy abit, since making new friends ways complicated to her. Sari looked at her and poked her leg.

"Come on N.G.!" Sari said as she run towards the opening getting an idea. N.G. just stood there, thinking if, she should follow or, not.

"N.G.! Help!" Sari screamed as the greened haired ninja run towards the opening. She looked to see a yellow looking robot have Sari in his hand. N.G. jumped, landing on top of the yellow bots head.

"Huh?" the yellow bot said as he saw two pair of hands grab his head slinging him to the wall dropping Sari. She caught Sari and twirled her around, checking to see if, she was hurt.

"N.G.! I'm fine!" Sari said as she sweat drop seeing the yellow bot falling off the wall, leaving a huge crack in it.

"You said you needed help..." N.G. said as she looked at her.

Sari sighed and pulled her down to her level. "Not in hurting my friend, Bumblebee." She said.

"Oh….." N.G. said as she looked over at the yellow bot, which was getting up.

"Whoa." said a green bot, as he noticed a huge crack in the wall.

All the Autobots looked at the ninja, who was 5'5, have such incredible strength throwing, Bumblebee into the wall.

"I'm sorry. I thought you were hurting my friend." N.G. said as she bowed towards the yellow bot that was looking at her.

"Well, I wasn't." the yellow bot said crossing his arms.

"Anyway…" Sari said as she gestured over to N.G. "Everyone this is N.G. a.k.a. Ninja Girl." Sari said as N.G. bowed.

"Hello. I hope my strength hasn't thought ill of me towards you, bots." She said as she said looking at them.

"This green bot is Bulkhead, the black and gold bot is Prowl." Sari started off as she introduced Bulkhead and Prowl first.

"Hi!" Bulkhead said as was the closest to the ninja girl.

"Its nice to me you." Prowl said.

"The red and white guy is Ratchet." Sari said as she gesture over to him.

"Nice to meet you." He said.

"The red and blue guy is Optimus Prime." She said as he walked over to N.G.

"It's nice to meet you, N.G." he said. N.G. nodded and stared at the yellow-bot, who was still had his servos crossed and frowning.

"And that guy you hurled into the wall is Bumblebee." Sari said as she got done introducing her to the Autobots.

N.G. walked over to Bumblebee, climbing up his left servo.

"I'm sorry I hurt you, Bumblebee." She said as she quickly put her mask over her face and pulled down her lower mask.

Sari smiled about what was about to happened to her friend Bumblebee. N.G. quickly kissed his cheek and pulled her lower mask up and put up her upper mask. Bumblebee turned red as she jumped off his shoulder and walked over, to Sari, who was laughing.

"Bee! Your face is so, red!" she said as she was laughing. Bumblebee touched the side that got kissed and looked around seeing everyone looking at the love struck bot.

"What?!" he said as he looked at them all.

"Nothing" they all said as N.G. sat down on the ground.

"Hey, N.G." Bulkhead said as he looked at the girl, "How did you just hurl Bumblebee like that?"

N.G. gripped her arm pulling it off, as she did they all could hear snapping and ripping sounds come from her arm. She pulled it off all the way showing that wires and blood dripping from her arm.

"Ah! N.G.!" Sari yelled out.

"I am part robot." She stated. "My arms and legs are robot parts while the rest of my body is flesh." She said as she was being picked up by Ratchet.

"Wow. Total cool!" Bumblebee said as he watch Ratchet walk away with N.G.

End of Chapter

Okay. This ways sooooo, hard to write, since I haven't seen Transformers Animated in FOREVER! But I think it came out well. I don't own any of the Transformers Animated characters. Just N.G. a.k.a. Ninja Girl.

See you next time on Transformers Animated: Part human. Part Robot


	2. Chapter 2

"Why do you help me out so, Ratchet?" asked N.G. as she watched patiently as Ratchet was fixing up her torn arm.

"You ripped your arm out in front of us, N.G." Ratchet stated as he was closely almost done with the patch job.

N.G. put her other hand to her mask hiding her face. "I'm sorry, if I worried you." She stated as she look through her mask over her mask.

Ratchet patted her head and smiled at her. "It's alright. You shouldn't just rip off your arm like that." He said as she gestured her off the table. "You just need to tell us next time."

N.G. nodded as she walked out and went to the living room where Sari and Bumblebee where playing a video game. She looked around wondering where the others were. She decided not to since, it would be would of her, so she walked over to Sari.

"Sari…where is everyone else?" N.G. asked as she appeared to the side of Sari, making Bumblebee jump.

"Oh they are around." Sari said as she paused; the game. She looked other at her friend smiling. "Want a tour?"

"Yes. That would be…..lovely?" she asked in confusion.

Sari laughed as she grabbed her hand. "Ya, it would be lovely, if I show you around. Want to come Bee?" Sari said as she looked over at her friend.

"Sure." He said as she looked over at the ninja girl looking outside.

The two of them showed N.G. around the whole base as N.G. would change her eye expressions as she still had her mask on.

"N.G.?" Sari said as she was on her shoulders looking at the green haired ninja.

"Yes?"

"Why don't you pull your mask up?" she asked as N.G. stopped.

"I made them worry about my arm." She stated.

"It's okay though, N.G." Bumblebee said with a smile. "As long as you're okay now, you don't need to hide your face."

N.G. felt her face heat up abit. "Alright…... if you say so, Bumblebee." N.G. said as she pulled up her mask showing her red eye, as her bangs covered her left eye again.

"Alright! There's that beautiful face we been waiting to see!" Bumblebee said with a grin as he continued to walk on.

N.G. cocked her head to the side. _'Beautiful?' _N.G. thought as she turned a deep red and covered her nose. She quickly ran past Bumblebee, who blinked as he saw the girl run passed him, Sari feel off her shoulders in the process.

"N.G.?!" Sari yelled as she ran after her. "Did you take your pills?!" She screamed as she was trying to come up with her friend.

Sari fall to the ground, losing site of her friend.

"Sari? Are you okay?" Bumblebee said as he helped her up.

"I'm fine! I'm worry about N.G.! Her blood level, I think its raising to fast!" she yelled out.

"Blood-level?!" Bumblebee yelled as he was confused.

"When N.G. got her new robot limbs, it has a side effect. When she gets excited her blood pressure rises! She is supposed to take pills for it, but sometimes she forgets!" Sari yelled as she run. "Once, it was so, bad she was in the hospital for a month!"

Bumblebee turned abit pale. "But she is so strong! How can that be?" he asked as he was looking around.

"The limbs are a proto type, Bee. It was untested but, when she lots her real ones, it was that or, she die." Sari said as she grimaced that day.

"What happened that day?" Bumblebee thought as they run continued looking around.

"Hey! Guys! Help! N.G. just had blood flood out her nose, and then her mouth!" screamed Bulkhead as he run towards Sari and Bumblebee with N.G. in his arms.

Bumblebee gawked as he saw the greened hair girl. Her nose had blood running down it still and her mouth open slightly where blood was dripping down her outfit fit.

"Ratchet!" Bulkhead yelled as he run past the two to Ratchet who was walking out his room.

"What is it Bulkhead?" he asked as he noticed he was carrying something.

"It's N.G.! She is bleeding, and I was just out of no-where, BOOM! Blood, came out of her nose and mouth!" Bulkhead yelled as he showed Ratchet he carried her over to the table.

"She needs her pills!" Sari said as she run into the room.

"Where are they?"

"I don't know! She probably lost them either in the alleyway or the park!" Sari screamed.

Prowl and Optimus came running in, hearing what Sari said. "Alright let's go and look for her pills." Optimus said as he and the others run out of their base looking for the pills.

The Autobots search high and low for N.G.'s missing pills. Prowl looked around the park for the pills but, no luck. Bulkhead and Bumblebee looked around the alleyway, lucky they found the pills.

"Guys we find them!" Bumblebee said as he commutated with the others.

"Does it have the pills in them?!" Sari screamed. She was with Optimus at the Clinic.

Bumblebee opened the pills to fine…

"There empty!" Bulkhead cried out in frustration.

"Don't where me and Sari thought that would happen so, she went ahead and order some new pills." Optimus said as Sari went to running into the clinic. "Go back to the base. WE will be there shortly."

The Autobots did as they were told and went back to the base.

All three of them (Prowl, Bumblebee and Bulkhead) run to see if, N.G. was okay.

"How is see, Ratchet?" Prowl said as he walked over to Ratchet was putting a wet cloth on the green hair girl's head.

"A little better, but her blood pressure is increasing." He said as he pulled out an icepack. "She is getting warmer and warmer to so, I'm just cooling her off with these ice and wet cloths."

Bulkhead walked over to the girl. "Is there anything we can do Ratchet?"

"No. Nothing. We just have to wait for the pills, but you three could go and make her room for her when she is better." He said as looked over at the three.

"No worries Doc-bot. When it comes to room making. I go the style." Bumblebee said as he and the other two walked off to start on the room.

While the three Autobots were making N.G.'s new room Optimus and Sari came running in with the pills.

"Sorry for the wait, Ratchet." Optimus said as he handed him the pills.

"It's fine as long as your brought them." He replied taking the pills.

Sari walked over to N.G. touch her arm. "She is gonna be alright right, Ratchet?"

Ratchet put on of the pills in N.G.'s mouth. "I'm pretty sure kid. Her body will need to take some time for recovery, but she will be good to go." He said as he looked over to Sari.

Sari smiled lightly before looking around. "Where are the guys?"

"They are going to make a room for N.G." Ratchet said. "Might as well since, I'm sure she will be living with us."

Optimus nodded. "That would be a good idea."

"Maybe you guys could get her some stuff to." Sari said as she thought for a moment. "She likes reading, writing, plants, art, video games, learning new stuff, and medical things, so it shouldn't be too hard." Sari said.

They both nodded as they too went to go help with making their new friend's room. After they got done with the room they wanted for hours and hours for the girl to wake up. NO one did their usually thing. All they did was waited in the living for Ratchet to say she was awake. After six hours or so Sari was getting ready to fall asleep when….

"Hey she is wake now!" Ratchet yelled as all the Autobots got up (along with Sari) and run towards Ratchet's room.

End of Chapter 2

Thank you for those who reviewed and liked my story. You all are awesome! IF I could I would give you a plushy of your fav. Character. I do not own TFA, only N.G.

Next time on Transformers Animated: Part Human. Part Robot. N.G. wakes to see that the Autobots took care of her during her blood pressure event. When Starscream's clones find out that they have a new friend with such strong powers, Starscream wants her now! Will N.G. be able to protect herself against the fiend Starscream? Will the Autobots save her in time? Will Starscream take her away? Will the clones do a little dance? (Maybe XD)

Stay tune and find out!


	3. Chapter 3

N.G. woke up to see she was back in Ratchet's room again. "What happened?" she asked as she tried to get up.

"Easy there, N.G." Ratchet said as he helped her sit up. He showed her the pills and she looked down. "Explain."

N.G. sighed and looked around abit before answering. "When I was the age of ten I was helping Sari's father with some equipment." She started out but, little did she know that the others were listening behind the door and someone else to from above the base. "I grab an unknown carry that had highly dangerest chemicals…I was bring it over to Sari's father when the alarm went off..." she said as she stopped. "I dropped the item and it broke as it splattered on my arms and legs when I shield my face from it...or, so I thought…." She pulled her bangs out of her face to show her red eye.

"I don't follow"

N.G. sighed as she grabbed the eye and pulled it out. Blood dripped abit from it as she showed him it. "It's just a fake eye, Ratchet….and guys you to..." she said looking at the door. Ratchet walked over opening his door to see the others falling in the room. Sari got up and run over to N.G. hugging her waist. N.G. picked Sari up as she wrapped her arms around her neck now.

"I'm sorry N.G.! Me and my dad never meant for that to ever happen to you." She stated as she started crying.

N.G. flinched abit and started panicking. "Ah! Don't cry! Don't cry!" she said as she started stood up and put Sari on her shoulders. "I'm okay see?" She started running out Ratchets room and into the living room, doing flips in the air, kart wheels, and spinning around.

The Autobots watch as she was cheering up the little girl. N.G. run out the door and jumped on some rails, sliding on them and jumped off doing a trick. "See? All better, but I'm hungry now…" she stated as her stomach rumbled abit. Sari giggled ass she got off her shoulders and grabbed her hand walking her back over to the guys who stood there gawking at the ninja girl.

"What was that?!" all of them screamed. (Expect Ratchet who was impressed)

Sari looked at them before answering. "Told ya'll she was a good ninja."

"That was awesome!" Bumblebee said as his eyes shined. "You were like 'Whoosh' and 'woooaaahh'"

N.G. chuckled abit. "Well I have learned a lot of stuff from my master. Its only naturally." She stated as she noticed Prowl staring at her. "Yes?"

"It's…nice to meet someone who understands." Prowl said. N.G. smiled through her mask nodding as she let Sari lead her to get something to eat. Prowl walked over handing her an eye-patch.

"What is this for, Prowl?" N.G. asked as she looked at the eye-patch.

"It's for left eye." He stated. Prowl pushed away her bangs and grabbed the eye-patch putting it gently over her left eye.

"Thank you." N.G. said as she smiled through her face. She felt herself being lift up in the air.

"Come on. Let's get you something to eat!" she looked to see Bumblebee had her in his hand. He soon transformered into his car mode with N.G. in the passengers side and rode off.

As they drove off, N.G. was started thinking about something when Bumblebee asked her something.

"Hey N.G.? She what do you think about us Autobots?"

"You guys? Well…you guys worry about me…a lot" she stated as she started thinking about them. "Ratchet cares a lot, he tells me not to push myself to much."

"That's Doc-bot for ya."

"Bulkhead is a sweetheart. He likes to draw and everything. I love to draw. I wonder if, I could take some lessons from him, so I can get better." Bumblebee felt his spark shake abit when she called Bulkhead a sweetheart. He didn't know what this feeling was. Jealously?

"Prowl is cool. He knows a lot about, fighting combat, like a ninja should. I'm going to learn from him so; I'm pretty sure its going to be fun." Again, he felt jealously. Bulkhead and Prowl were getting good complements from her. He felt as though he should be the one getting all those nice things said about him.

"Optimus is a good-guy. He told me he put some books about there culture and world. It was nice of him."

"Yup. Boss-bot felt that since, you're going to live with us you should learn about our world. We all are going to take turns teaching you about our world." Bumblebee said as he continued to drive. "So, what about me?"

"You?" she said as she thought. "Well…you're very caring and it makes me happy to see someone go to a lot a trouble for something like me." She said.

"Something?" Bumblebee said as he was confused about why she called herself a something and not a somebody, but also happy that she was happy about him helping her out these few times in a day, and it made her happy.

"Yes. I have robotic limbs. The kids thought I was a freak. I use to smile and talk to everyone and be myself, but ever since, I got these new limbs people think of me as a freak. I'm nothing, but ugly and worthless." She stated.

Bumblebee stopped on the brakes, and transformered as he was holding her in his arms. His face was anger, and upset. "Your not ugly nor, or you a freak. You have your own way a being that you are. Don't just hide who you really are N.G., your beautifully and nice. I only know you for today and think you have a big spark. Don't just let other step all over you because of what they think." He said as she was about to say something but, he cut her off. "What happened back then wasn't your fault, nor will it ever be. You are beautifully just the way you are. Different then everyone else, that's what makes your special and you should be happy to have someone like Sari. She looks up to u a lot. All I here is her talking about you, how you saved her from getting run over, or you would stay over with her for a sleepover. She cares a lot for you. You're like her older sister she always have wanted. We Autobots like you a lot to. Your brave and don't care what gets in your way, you would do anything for you friends! So don't ever think like that. If you do talk to one of us. We will listen to you because that's what friends do for each other, they help each other out." He pulled her into a hug holding her close to him. N.G. hugged him back snuggling up to his neck.

"Thank you Bumblebee." She said as she smiled lightly. Bumblebee turned red and smiled. "It was nothing." N.G. shook her head and smiled. "No your right…I just never thought I would have people that cared for me that must…Heh…I feel special.."

"_You should feel special..."_ Bumblebee said in his head as he looked at the ninja look at him smiling through her mask. Bumblebee didn't know why, but he pulled down her mask from her face as she covered her face with her hands. "Don't hide your face, N.G." he stated softly as he gently grabbed her hands, pulling them down to shoe her face. IT was a bright red and he leaned in closing his eyes abit. She to lean in. They were a centimeter apart from there kissed…."What the?!"

Bumblebee noticed that N.G. wasn't in his arms anymore, but in the vile Starscreams.

"Give her back, Starscream!" Bumblebee yelled out as he and N.G.'s moment was ruined by Starscream. N.G. struggled in his grip as he was squeezing her in his hands. She let out a low whimper as she felt her ribs being crushed by Starscreams grip.

"Why, Autobot?" Starscream sneered as he looked at Bumblebee, to N.G., then to Bumblebee again. "Got feelings for this pet of yours?"

"I'm not a pet you scum." N.G. spated as she glared daggers at him.

Starscream gripped her a little tighter and spitted blood in his optics. Blinding him he dropped her as she fell to the ground. Bumblebee run and caught her just in time. He transformered and drove away while Starscream was trying to get the blood out of his optics. "That was nice, N.G." Bumblebee said as he drove back to the base.

"It was huh?" she said as she smiled abit.

"_Bumblebee are you there? It's Optimus."_

"_Hey Boss-Bot. It's me."_

"_What is taking so long for you guys to get back?"_

"_Starscream came by and tried to take N.G., but she spit blood in his optics and we got away. We are coming back to the base now."_

"_Alright. See you at the base."_

N.G. waited as Bumblebee got down talking, she didn't want to be rude, or anything.

"Hey, Bee?"

"Ya?"

"Were you really going to ya know..." she trailed off as she was thinking about that kiss the almost had.

"Ummmm….." Bumblebee didn't know what to say to her. It was silent through the while ride back to the base. Both of them thinking how it would have been great for that kiss to happen, but stupid Starscream had to ruin it like a scrap head he is.

Bumblebee let N.G. out when they got back to the base. He transformed when she got out and he looked over to see her deep thinking. "The kiss I bet..." Bumblebee thought as he bended down to her level. N.G. blinked and looked to see how close he was to her. Blushing a deep shade, Bumblebee leaned in really quickly giving her a kiss, before high tailing it into the base, leaving a blushing N.G. wide eyed. She smiled slightly and walked into the base were she was hugged by Bulkhead (who was worried), check about her ribs by Ratchet, and sat on the stone sofa between Prowl and Optimus with Sari in her lap as she told her they order pizza for her. Bumblebee was no where; only in his room pacing back and forth thinking about how was having feelings for the greened hair girl.

"Hey N.G. want to play twister?" Bulkhead asked as he pulled out the twister mated. N.G. smiled and nodded running over there.

End of Chapter

Man I'm beat. I wrote a lot for this one. I put abit of romance in there. Sorry about not the Screams showing up and doing a dance. When I put them in I will make them do a dance. XD. Plus I'm thinking about putting other peoples own OC in here. I'm still debating on it though. I don't own any Transformers Animated characters just N.G. Thank you for those who reviewed. I was honor to have reviews for my story.

Next time on Transformers Animated: Part Human. Part Robot. Bumblebee starts to realize his feelings for N.G. are growing more and more to where his spark shakes, but he isn't the only one thinking about her. When Wasp shows up to try and be Bumblebee, he goes after N.G. Will Bumblebee be able to stop Wasp, or will he be too late?!

Stay tune and Find out!


	4. SpeedDemon

**Hey everyone! Overlord Prince here! This chapter is gonna rock because a new Autobot is coming in today's chapter! My good friend TransformersAddict2's Oc will be in my story now! All this credit is to TransformersAddict2 for helping me with lots of good ideas for this story! Hope you all enjoy! :D**

Bumblebee was lying down in his berth. He couldn't stop thinking about when he kissed, N.G. He felt himself heat up just thinking about her. His spark tingled just thinking about her. Holding her in his arms, protecting her, but he knows it couldn't be. He was an Autobot and she was a human. Right? He sighed as he got up and walked out his room to the living where Bulkhead and N.G where watching the news.

"That's just weird right, Bulkhead?" NG said as she was slipping on some coffee as she was listening to the news.

"**A meteor seems to have crashed down in the old Detroit area. No one seems to know why this meteor has crashed or to where the location is. All we know is that it landed in old Detroit at 2:36 A.M. this morning. More news later to when we find out more about this." **

Bulkhead nodded. "It's weird. A meteor just doesn't fall out of the sky…does it?"

N.G. shrugged as she waited for the others to come as well. "Sometimes." She stated as she noticed Bumblebee.

"Hi Bumblebee!"

"Hey little buddy."

Bumblebee then blushed and ran out of the base.

"What's wrong with him?" Bulkhead said as N.G. just sighed and went back looking at the T.V.

*Meanwhile*

The meteor was lying in the old Detroit area. It opened with an 'fssssssshhhh' and out come out an Autobot. But it wasn't just any Autobot, it a femme. She was light blue and she had black stripes that went down to her back. She looked around in awe and then spent a message out to someone that she knew would come and see her. She waited for that person to come and get her. She turned around hearing a noise and gasp when she saw Blitzwing walked over.

"Oohhh! If it isn't that light blue Autobot!" Crackled Blitzwing as his crazy side disappeared and his sophisticated side took place. "It's been awhile. Last time I saw you was when you where trying to rip apart Starscream who had your little brother." he said.

She was about to say something when Blitzwing shot at her. She started running. She knew it was a cowardly thinking to do, but act like a coward for him and then make your move.

*Else were*

Bumblebee was driving around Detroit when he got a message. He stopped and started checking his message. His Optics got wide as he read it over and over again. He turned into his Vehicle mode and burned rubber to the old Detroit area.

Bumblebee stopped as he saw a light blue femme Autobot run away from Blitzwing. She ran behind a building and smirked as her hand changed into a blasted and pointed right at Blitzwing seeing him flying in the air.

Bumblebee dropped down and run over to the femme hugging her. "I knew that you didn't die!" he yelled out. The light blue femme smiled softly as she hugged him back. "I have missed you to, little brother."

*At the base*

N.G. was practicing with Prowl. She wanted to get better at becoming stronger for her friends, and for Bumblebee. Bulkhead was watching his friend telling her she could do it, while Optimus was talking to Sentinel (who was being a real jerk….Stupid Big chin /)

Bumblebee drove in and follow him was a light blue motorcycle. Everyone looked over to Bumblebee who was grinning.

"Why so happy?" Ratchet said as he was just know walking in.

"I like to intrude someone to you." he said as the light blue motorcycle transformers into the light blue femme Autobot.

"By the Allspark…" Ratchet muttered.

"Guys this is my older sister SpeedDemon!" he said as she walked over to them.

"It's nice to meet you all." She said with a smile.

"You have a sister?! Why didn't you tell us?" Sari said as she was just now waking up and was in awe.

"Well it's a long story, really..." Bumblebee said as he scratched his head. 'But I will tell you all some other time."

Bumblebee pointed towards Optimus Prime. "That's out Boss-bot, Optimus Prime."

"Hi."

"Hello"

He then pointed towards Sari, Bulkhead, and Ratchet.

"The red hair girl and the big green guy are Sari, and Bulkhead. The red and white bot is our Doc-bot, Ratchet."

Sari smiled at her in awe. "You're cool looking."

"Thank you." Chuckled SpeedDemon.

"Hi, SpeedDemon, it's nice to meet you!" Bulkhead said

"To you as well"

"I hope you're nothing like your brother, but it's nice to meet you." Ratchet said.

SpeedDemon nodded as she noticed the two people left. One was an Autobot, while the other was a human.

"The black and gold bot is out ninja-bot, Prowl. And the green hair girl is…." He paused for a moment as N.G. opened her eye looking at him and smiled gently. He blushed and quickly said, "N.G."

Prowl and N.G. both got up and walked over to SpeedDemon.

"It's a pleasure to meet you, SpeedDemon." Prowl said as he smiled causing SpeedDemon to blush abit.

"The same to you, Prowl."

N.G. bowed to the light blue femme. "It's an honor to meet a sister to my very good friend." She stated.

SpeedDemon nodded. "Ya. It's nice to see my brother have so many friends."

N.G. looked at Bumblebee and smiled. "So is that why you run out of the base today?"

Bumblebee meekly nodded and turned away from the girl.

SpeedDemon watched the scene before her. It was cute to see how her brother reacted around the green hair girl. She watched as N.G. picked him and run over to Ratchet in a panic.

"Ratchet! Bumblebee is all red, he is sick!" she said as she started panicking more. Ratchet chuckled before picking up the green hair girl. "Trust me he is fine just over heating is all." N.G. nodded and jump down walking over to Bulkhead and sitting down on the stone sofa.

"So, SpeedDemon." Optimus spoke up. "What brings you here to earth?"

"Well I was moving around in the Galaxy trying to find my brothers. I don't like being away from them. They always cause trouble due to there speed." She stated as she sat down next to N.G.

"Hey!" Bumblebee shouted as he walked over pouting abit.

"Sorry little brother, but its true." She said as she looked around.

"Where's Blurr?"

"Around." Bumblebee said.

"Wasp?"

"Ugh…..don't ask me" Bumblebee said as he remembers his rival.

SpeedDemon chuckled, she never knew why, he and Wasp never got along. They both looked the same. She noticed N.G looked abit upset by something as she jumped off the stone sofa and down the hall way.

"N.G.?" Sari called out as she run after her green hair friend.

SpeedDemon got up and followed them. "Excuse me." She said as she walked out of the room and to N.G.'s room. She walked in a noticed how cute it was. It was faded into the colors of green and black. N.G.'s bed as the color dark green. She had paints and drawings on the ground, a big T.V. along with some video games, books, and lots of other things.

"What's wrong N.G.?" Sari asked as N.G. was curled up into a ball.

"Nothing…I just don't feel good." She said.

"Was it something we are talking about?" SpeedDemon said as she sat on the bed.

She shook her head and sighed as she touched her chest.

"Oh. I get it." SpeedDemon said as she laughed abit. "You in love huh?"

N.G. sat right up shaking her head fast. "No! Why would I be!?"

"It's easy to tell." SpeedDemon stated as she looked at the flushed girl's face.

"Maybe, but…I'm just worried about Bee is all."

"Why"

"He has been avoiding be since, last night." N.G. said as she blushed deeply remembering the kiss.

SpeedDemon looked at her smiled. 'Awwwwww. She and my little brother kissed. Hoe sweet.' she thought, as she was thinking of way to get those two together….alone.

SpeedDemon was sending a message to someone unknown as she walked out the room with N.G. in her hand sleeping. They talked for hours and hours, and SpeedDemon had the perfect plan for. Sari walked beside SpeedDemon and gasp when she saw that the Jettwins were playing videogames with Bumblebee.

"Brother when is being my turn?" asked Jetfire as he was putting abit.

"In a minute brother." Jetstorm said as he was trying to beat Bumblebee.

"You will never beat the champion of videogames!" Bumblebee stated.

"Don't you mean use to be Champion?" Prowl said as he was mediating. "I remember last time that N.G. beated you, claming the title of Videogame Queen."

"That must have been your imagination." He said as he beated Jetstorm who was pouting.

"Don't worry brother. You will win next time." Jetfire said as he patted his brother's back.

"Bee, going to instruction me to your twin friends here?" SpeedDemon asked as she put N.G. in Bumblebee's lap.

He blushed instantly and glared at his sister he was looking innocent. The Jettwins looked at SpeedDemon, then at N.G.

"Guys, this is me and Blurr's sister SpeedDemon. SpeedDemon this is the Jettwins. Jetfire and Jetstorm" he said as he pointed to the orange Autobot then to the blue Autobot.

"Hi! Nice to meet you Miss SpeedDemon!" Jetfire said.

"Yes hi!" Jetstorm said.

"You can just call me SpeedDemon." She said with a smile.

"Who is green girl?" Jetfire said as he looked at the girl looking in Bumblebee's lap.

"That's N.G." SpeedDemon said.

Jetfire and Jetstorm's optics looked like they almost bugged out.

"Blurr tolded us about her! She noticed him and she picked up Sari and jumped in the street, dodging cars!" Jetstorm said as his brother nodded.

"She was like really fast at it!" Jetfire said.

"Well ya. Her limbs are robotic." Sari said. Sari was about to tell them more when Sentinel Prime came in. "What a freak."

Bumblebee glared towards the big chin bot and gently picked up N.G. putting her in Jetfire's hand who was now smiling at his brother.

"I want to hold her next brother!" Jetstorm said as he was pouting abit.

"Okay brother!"

SpeedDemon got up and walked other to Sentinel as well. "Look here. She isn't a freak, unlike you with a freakin huge chin. I mean come on. It's bigger than your whole face." She stated as everyone started chuckling.

Sentinel growled in frustration. "And you are?" As soon as he said that something blue flies over Sentinel knocking him to the ground.

"Sheismysister!"

SpeedDemon felt someone hug her waist and she saw it was Blurr.

"Ihavemissedyoulotsbigsister." Blurr said as he smiled.

"I missed you as well." She said laughing abit as Blurr was still the same Blurr.

Jetfire and Jetstorm were arguing over about whose turn it was to hold N.G.

"It's my turn brother!"

"No. It's my turn."

"Give me her!" Ratchet yelled at the twins as he took her way from the two who pouted. "Your bickering is going to wake her up!"

"We is sorry." They both said.

Optimus shook his head as he was laughing at the stunted pulled by SpeedDemon and Blurr. He never seen anyone stand up to Sentinel or, someone spending him to the ground.

"Oursisterwentbehinddirectord erssoshecouldsaveBumblebeefr omStarscreamandBlitzwing." Blurr said as he let go off his sister know looking at the green hair girl.

"SheisthefastgirlIsawtheother day." Blurr said staring at the green hair girl.

"Her name is N.G." SpeedDemon said as she gently took N.G. from Ratchet.

SpeedDemon looked over at him smiling and looked at Bumblebee. "She has an appointment to go to." She said as she gave N.G. to Bee. Bumblebee nodded and went into his vehicle mode and drove off with the green hair girl. SpeedDemon watched as her little brother drove off with the girl hair girl. She felt someone's optics on here. She turned around and saw Prowl looking at her. She felt herself blushes abit. Her spark was beating repeatly; she knew she was having feelings for the ninja-bot.

*Meanwhile*

Wasp was reading a message he got, from SpeedDemon. "Help him out?! Ugh….alright…" Wasp sighed to himself. He hated being the villain all the time. He noticed Bumblebee drive by and sighed. '_Here goes..."_ he thought to him self as he drove down there crashing into Bee.

"What are you doing, Wasp?!" Bumblebee said as looked at the Wasp who transformered. "She is a prize so, give her to me Bumlbbee1" Wasp said as he shot Bumblebee. Bumblebee transformered holding the girl in his arms. "Not a chance!" he yelled as he shot at him.

N.G wake up and looked around. "Where…Where am I?" she muttered.

"You're awake!" Bumblebee said as he noticed his friend.

"Ya…." N.G. said as she noticed Wasp. "Umm…who is he?!"

"I'm Wasp, and you are my prize!" he said as he tackled Bumblebee to ground, dropping N.G. in the process.

N.G. hitted her head on the concrete blacking out as she felt liquid slide down her face. Wasp noticed her and picked her up bring her over to the bridge. "Hey Bee!" he yelled out as Bumblebee took noticed.

"Don't do it, Wasp!" Bumblebee yelled out.

"My prize, my rules!" yelled out Wasp as he dropped her over the bridge.

Bumblebee ran over and jumped off the bridge grabbing her close to him.

Bumblebee was shaking N.G. gently. "N.G.! N.G.! Wake up!" he said as he was fearing for the girl he like. N.G. opened her eyes slightly. "Your okay right?!" he cried out as he noticed the wound on her forehead. "Doc-bot is going to be cranky when we get back..."

"Bumblebee? Stop worrying so, much." N.G said smiling abit. Bumblebee blushed abit and rubbed the back of his helmet.

"I can't help it. Your really important to me, N.G." he said "I would go crazy if, something bad every happened to you."

N.G. blushed to and smiled sheepishly. "Me to." They stared at each other again and leaned in to kiss. N.G. felt her heart speed up, while Bumblebee's spark picked up speed. They pulled back for a few moments and smiled at each other. "Ready to go home?"

"With you yes." N.G. said smiled as he blushed. Bumblebee transformed back into his vehicle mode and drove all the way home, happy.

*few minutes before*

SpeedDemon and Prowl came by and transformered and watched the whole scene happened. SpeedDemon gasp when she saw that Wasp threw her off the cliff. 'That wasn't suppose to happen..." she thought as she was about to go over there. She was pulled back by Prowl.

"Prowl what are you doing?!" she silently screamed.

"I know you want, to help SpeedDemon, but Bumblebee is doesn't need help." Prowl told her.

"Ya like you would know." She said as she smiled abit as Bumblebee caught her.

"I know you care for your brother, a lot. Not only Bumblebee, but Blurr as well. You know that Bumblebee likes N.G., so, you put this whole thing up." He said.

"How…how did you…"

"I just know, SpeedDemon, but, don't let it bother you. You thought it was best because, their feelings were growing closer." He said smiling at her. SpeedDemon blushed and looked down to make sure the two were okay and smiled back up at Prowl. "Want to go for a drive with me Prowl?" SpeedDemon said as she grinned more. Prowl nodded smiling as he and SpeedDemon went for a drive around Detroit.

End of Chapter

**Ya! Done with this chapter. :3 my fingers hurt now. Anyway. This credit goes to my** **coolest friend** **TransformersAddict2. You total rock :3 I don't own any characters just N.G. while TransformersAddict2 owns, SpeedDemon. Plus review and like and stay tune for next weeks for Transformers Animated: Part Human. Part Robot. :D **


End file.
